yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi is the first introduced rivalhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/661279626191200256 and a student at Akademi High. She will be used as a tutorial at the beginning of the game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614347904770138112 She was going to be implemented within several months (as of January 11, 2016) according to Druelbozo.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/583111772/4033055270 YandereDev first needs dozens of male and female animations for Osana to be implemented.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692421980260319232 It should be noted that the character who stands under the cherry tree southwest of the plaza is Rival-chan. The original design for Osana had Rival-chan's appearance, but YandereDev thought she didn't look "tsundere" enough. There is now a new appearance for Osana. Rival-chan is the student with the original model, who is now considered a different character.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664324266079334400 Osana's original store-bought model was not active because YandereDev wanted to give her a different character model to make her more unique, but it was not compatible with all of the animations that were made for the female skeleton that the rest of the girls have. She couldn't be properly implemented unless a character rigger made a control rig for her and an animator used that rig to make a full set of animations for her, or YandereDev gave her the same character model and animation as all of the other female students. The downside of giving her the same character model as all the other female students is that she will would look like a clone of Yandere-chan, but with different eyes, hair, and stockings. YandereDev could not find anyone to rig or animate her original model,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635289677956648960 so it is possible that this will be the case. Even with the old model out of the way, it may be a while until Osana's new model is implemented, because YandereDev does not want her added without also putting in a whole bunch of Osana-specific "event" animations.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651506095341473792 Appearance Original Osana's original look had orange eyes and her hair in two golden orange pigtails. Osana's hair was tied up in two plump scrunchies and she had a purple bow on the right side of her head. She wore white leg warmers. This appearance was given to Rival-chan, a stand-in for Osana. Current Osana's new model has long, orange twintails that reach her knees. The ends of her hair fades into a small yellow gradient. Her hair is tied up in thin pink scrunchies with white polka dots, and she wears salmon pink stockings with white polka dots. Her shoes will be black. She wears a small red bow on the right side of her head.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692417623041163264 A quick glance of her back was shown in, "Dumpsters, Buckets, Bathing, and Electrocution in Yandere Simulator". The videos "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present and Future" and "Personalities and Photography in Yandere Simulator" also show that her appearance has been confirmed. A full body model of Osana was shown on YandereDev's livestream on January 17th, 2016. The photo was shown around 9:18:15.https://www.twitch.tv/yanderedev/v/36173510 Description "Osana and Senpai have been close friends ever since they were very young children. They have always lived next-door to each other, and have always walked to school together. Despite their closeness, Osana is quite rude and harsh towards Senpai; she is always easily irritated and quick to anger when he is around. The reason for this behavior is because Osana has developed romantic feelings for Senpai, but she is afraid of letting him know how she truly feels about him. She doesn't want him to know how she really feels about him, so she is mean to him at almost every opportunity. However, her true desire is to confess her feelings to him underneath the cherry tree behind the school...and if nothing stops her, that day will come very soon."http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Scenes Introductions In the original introduction of the game, after Yandere-chan bumps into Senpai, she can be seen talking to him, acting like a stereotypical tsundere. The player can see the first intro on YandereDev's YouTube channel., but this is now very outdated. In the second intro added in the August 15th, 2015 Build, Osana is mentioned by Info-chan, as she requests for Yandere-chan to murder Osana. Info-chan expresses that she wants Yandere-chan to "make her suffer". It is currently unknown what grudge Info-chan holds against Osana. In YandereDev's video, Delinquents in Yandere Simulator, she makes a small cameo by carrying a trash bag to the incinerator. Other Osana had a small cameo in one of YandereDev's videos, "I Want My Senpai Back". She was the main antagonist of the video and stole Yandere-chan's Senpai. She was killed at the end of the video by being stabbed to death, possibly around 37 times. Osana has another cameo in another one of YandereDev's videos, "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol" She appears briefly for the lines, "Senpai's bothersome childhood friend is flirting with him again... She wants him, but I'll never let him go!", "A shiny sharp axe and one glorious whack to eliminate Osana-chan!", and possibly, "Lots of blood and gore!" Personality Osana Najimi is a tsundere, which is a person that is very sweet and kind, but projects a hostile attitude, often only towards their love interest but sometimes others. It's not very likely that Senpai would know about her crush on him, as she repeatedly insults him and he seems oblivious. Regardless of Osana's rudeness and Senpai's ignorance, Osana is still very considerate. In the original intro, she is shown walking with Senpai to school. The second intro gives no indication of her personality, but "I Want My Senpai Back" makes her look like a tsundere, so she is still likely to be a tsundere. Osana may not be a good friend to Senpai, considering that if she is eliminated non-lethally and Senpai's sister, Hanako, dies, she will not go back and comfort him.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658443978103091200 Routine Though it is unknown at the moment, YandereDev has said that her routine will put her in close proximity to Senpai or other students.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/04/26/indestructible-rival/ Relationships Senpai :Main Article: Senpai They were childhood friends in the first intro. Osana, Senpai, and Hanako all played together when they were younger.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/693340076026167300 Osana has a crush on him, although he does not seem to be aware of it. The first opening shows Osana and Senpai together, and even walking to school with each other. Osana yells at Senpai, but they still seem close. There is no information about their relationship in the second intro. Osana still has a crush on him, though, and will still confess her love to him on Friday. However, if Hanako dies and Osana is eliminated peacefully, Osana will neglect Senpai, so she probably doesn't care that much about him. Yandere-chan :Main Article: Yandere-chan Osana Najimi is a target of Yandere-chan because she is a rival for Senpai's affections. In the first intro, Yandere-chan has qualms about killing others. She simply wants a love life and Osana is in the way, but Info-chan, a glory-hungry journalist, gives Yandere-chan the idea to kill Osana. In the second intro, Yandere-chan already wants Osana out of the way by any means necessary. Info-chan just encourages her more and tells her about Osana's plan to confess to Senpai. In the "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder" video, Yandere-chan mentions that Osana is "flirting" with Senpai "again". This may indicate that Osana's tsundere demeanor is a way of flirting with Senpai, but it's also possible that this is just how Yandere-chan interprets her actions. Info-chan :Main Article: Info-chan In the first opening, Info-chan didn't hold anything truly personal against Osana. However, she was once the main antagonist and was going to be a rival for Senpai.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642850037798572033 The original intro also shows that Info-chan wanted some terrible events to unfold at Akademi High to boost her newspaper sales. Her motive for wanting Osana dead might have been one of the two, or both reasons, depending on when Info-chan being the main antagonist was changed. The second intro does not state why Info-chan is going against Osana. Info-chan simply wants Osana to suffer, and anything about being a journalist is never stated. There isn't even a Newspaper Club at Akademi High anymore,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649345746341203972 which makes it unlikely that her motive is wanting her articles to be popular. Hanako Yamada :Main Article: Hanako Yamada Osana, Senpai and Hanako played together as children. Suitor :Main Article: Suitors In the future, Yandere-chan can matchmake Osana with her suitor. Trivia *Osana Najimi's name is a pun on osananajimi (幼なじみ), a common trope in the romance genre which means "childhood friend" in English. *In the final game, Osana may tease Senpai about how he stands under the cherry blossoms all day, a reference to how long Rival-chan was under the cherry tree.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660601445696188417 *YandereDev said on Twitter that Osana's birthday will be in January, most likely the 1st.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645124883924447232 *Osana will perform the same "hip sway" animation as "Sansdere-chan" from Bad Time Mode.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/41cefv/i_just_realized_something/ *She is the second tsundere character to be introduced by YandereDev, the first being Tsundere-chan from Kuudere Simulator. YandereDev has said that Osana Najimi is "Tsundere-chan with an actual design that had effort put into it." https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/664324748227186689 *At one point, YandereDev considered splitting Osana into two characters - a gentle childhood friend with Rival-chan's appearance, and a tsundere childhood friend. They wouldn't have been sisters, however, as that would mean eliminating one sister might affect the other so strongly that she couldn't consider dating.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649713774367084544 *Her voice actress, Brittany Lauda, plays another tsundere named Audrey from the popular adult game HuniePop. **Brittany Lauda was once asked to record more lines for a Senpai-Rival interaction event.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/697239706107445249 *Osana's design was inspired by anime characters such as Asuka Langley Sohryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rin Tosaka from Fate/stay night, and her twintails and stockings were inspired by Michiru Matsushima from The Fruit of Grisaia.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691665599697518592 *YandereDev had stated that in a few months, Osana will be added to the game to test out elimination methods that can only be used on "real" rivals. Quotes Illustrations OsanaWalkingwSenpai.jpeg|Osana walking with Senpai in Raising the Strength Stat. PUNCHINGOSANA.jpeg|Yandere-chan punching a punching bag with Osana's face on it. OsanaGate.jpeg|Osana standing by the school gates in "Raising the Strength Stat". ThinkingOsana.jpeg|Osana thinking of Senpai. GOODBYE_JOJO.jpeg|Yandere-chan swinging Osana around by her pigtails. GOOBYE_JOJOOO.jpeg|Osana being launched into the air in "Raising the Strength Stat". PossibleOsana.png|A drawing of Osana in "I Want My Senpai Back". NormalOsana.png|A surprised Osana in "I Want My Senpai Back". BadOsana.png|YandereDev's example of artists who don't meet the requirements of volunteering. OsanaSenpai1.png|Osana talking to Senpai in "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder". 3 Senpai's bothersome childhood friend is flirting with him again....png|Yandere-chan stalking Osana and Senpai conversing in "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder". 4 She wants him but I'll never let him go.png|Yandere-chan hugging Senpai after killing Osana in "It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Murder". 6 Lots of blood and gore!.png|Osana possibly being the corpse of the twin-tail girl in "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder". 11 A shiny sharp axe and one glorious whack....png|Osana about to be killed by Yandere-chan in "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder". 12 To eliminate Osana-chan!.png|Osana killed by Yandere-chan in "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder". CSNEAAUUAAAIxxz.png|A full body illustration of Osana. Osana Najimi Blushing Full.png|Osana blushing. Gallery OsanaTrash.jpeg|A sneak peek of Osana disposing of trash. RivalSillhouette1.png|Silhouette of Osana. RivalSilhouette1.png|Another silhouette of Osana. Screenshot_2016-01-08-07-57-58-1.png|Osana Najimi seen talking with Senpai in "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". Osana_possible_design.png|A WIP Osana, shown on Druelbozo's DeviantArt. OsanaPreview.png|Preview of Osana from September Progress Report Preview3.png|Senpai and Osana in a preview. Osana Najimi from YandereDev Stream.png|Osana from a stream. Gt-0.png| Osana from "Rival Introduction Video". We-2.png|Osana and Senpai in "Rival Introduction Video". Gh-0.png|"A Sneak Peek of Osana" Rere.png|Osana smiling in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". 54.png|Osana walking in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Rt-3.png|Osana standing on rooftop in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Zu-1.png|Dead Osana in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Ew-2.png|Osana talking to Senpai in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Rt-1475393577.png|Osana talking on phone in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Gzzt.png|Osana from back in "What's Next for Yandere Simulator?". Category:Rivals Category:Female Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Noninteractive Category:Main Characters Category:Clingy/Damsel (Persona) Category:No Club